


Perdu et Trouvé

by HH_BlueDynamite



Series: Restez à l'écoute [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff in Hell
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HH_BlueDynamite/pseuds/HH_BlueDynamite
Summary: French Version of 'Lost and Found'Version française de 'Lost and Found'C'était une journée moyenne à l'hôtel Happy jusqu'à ce que le groupe reçoive un visiteur plutôt peu orthodoxe.
Series: Restez à l'écoute [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804636





	1. Perdu...

**Author's Note:**

> C'est peut-être une mauvaise idée, mais j'ai utilisé Google Translate.
> 
> J'ai essayé de le rendre aussi cohérent que possible.

Deux démons ignobles ont éclaté à travers une fenêtre avec un petit paquet rouge suspendu à la griffe du reptilien. Le démon reptilien laissa échapper un rire malveillant.

« Ce n'était pas si mal. »

Son partenaire, un démon renard rusé, ricana.

A-t-il dit en pointant le paquet, « On dirait que le patron va nous donner des redevances pour cela » 

Reptile se moquent. « _Nous_? Plus comme moi. »

« Quoi ?! » cria Fox. « C'est grâce à moi que nous avons pu surmonter les pièges. En fait, j'ai fait la plupart du travail, donc je devrais être récompensé. » Il attrape le paquet.

« Oh, putain non. » dit Reptile, levant sa prise pour que Fox ne puisse pas l'obtenir. « J'ai fait la plupart des gros travaux ! » Fox sauta et arracha le paquet des griffes de son partenaire.

« Cerveau sur les muscles, merde ! » Comme les deux le font valoir, une autre guerre de territoire entre Sir Pentious et Cherri Bomb / Angel Dust est actuellement en cours. Mais, les deux démons qui se disputaient n'y ont pas prêté attention.

« Tu ne dirais pas ça si je te battais ensuite ... » La menace de Reptile fut interrompue par un rocher géant de la guerre de gazon atterrissant sur lui.

Fox cligna des yeux face au rocher, sans voix devant ce qui venait de se passer, avant de rire moqueur. « Vous sert bien, espèce de crétin ! » Fox se tourne pour repartir avec son prix avant qu'un autre rocher ne lui. Seules ses mains, tenant le colis, sont restées indemnes. Le paquet roule sous la poignée Fox et descend à travers le toit. Atteignant un bord incurvé, le colis vole dans les airs. Après quelques secondes de vol, le colis atterrit sur un auvent gonflable avant de partir. Il rebondit ensuite sur les cheveux gonflés d'un démon femelle, qui avait l'air légèrement surpris.

Après plusieurs escapades rapprochées, le paquet ralentit devant un certain hôtel.


	2. ...et Trouvé

Un cri aigu et aigu a poussé dans l'air du matin de l'hôtel Happy et Angel était dangereusement près de se déchirer les cheveux.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un arrête déjà ce putain de bruit ?! » cria-t-il, une paire de ses mains jointes dans ses cheveux et l'autre paire sur la zone où ses oreilles seraient.

« Nous le ferons si nous découvrons d'où il vient ! » dit Vaggie, clairement en colère à cause des pleurs.

Charlie entre en courant dans le foyer. « J'ai vérifié toutes les chambres, mais je n'ai rien trouvé ! »

Couvert de suie, Niffty apparaît à l'envers dans la cheminée. « Pas ici, » dit-elle, étonnamment calme à ce sujet.

Husk boit une autre bouteille d'alcool bon marché. Il regarde à travers la bouche du verre maintenant vide pour regarder à l'intérieur. « Nada. »

"Celle n'aide pas!" cria Vaggie.

"J'ai mal à la tête!" s'exclama Angel.

"Alors aidez-nous, vous cabrón!"

Au milieu du chaos, Alastor entra à grands pas, fredonnant un air statique malgré le bruit. "Bonjour à tous!" il salue avec son sourire toujours présent et son ton radio.

"Qu'est-ce qui est si bon!?" grogna Vaggie.

Alastor gloussa simplement. "Eh bien, ma chère, à peu près tout!"

Le démon papillon de nuit regarda le Démon Radio avec incrédulité. "…Êtes-vous sourd?!"

Le démon cerf regarde sur le côté, feignant de réfléchir. "Hmmm. Non, je ne pense pas. Je peux clairement entendre des pleurs de l'extérieur de la porte d'entrée." Il pointe son micro vers les doubles portes, d'où proviennent les pleurs. Tout le monde a cessé de paniquer et a jeté un coup d'œil à l'entrée de l'hôtel.

"… Comment se fait-il que personne n'ait vérifié la porte?" Demanda Charlie. Tout le monde, sans Alastor, haussa les épaules. Vaggie facepalm.

"Eh bien, qu'attendons-nous?" Demanda Alastor de façon dramatique. Ses chaussures déclic contre le sol dans un rythme alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte.

Quand il le fait, tout le monde voit quelque chose par terre. Il était petit, enveloppé dans un tissu rouge et se tortillant. Les cris étaient devenus des pleurnicher à ce stade. Curieux et inquiet, Charlie se penche pour le ramasser, mais est arrêté par Vaggie.

"Quelle minute, Charlie. Cela pourrait être un piège," le démon papillon de nuit a averti.

Angel haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas. La dernière fois que j'ai vu quelque chose pleurer et se tortiller, c'est quand je-"

"Pourquoi ne mettons-nous pas un coup d'oeil, oui?" proposa Alastor, interrompant délibérément Angel. Le démon araignée n'était pas amusé.

Bien qu'un peu incertain, Charlie a suivi sa instinct et a ramassé le paquet. Elle le déplie, révélant quelque chose de choquant. Emmailloté à l'intérieur se trouvait un démon bébé , un chaton démon avec une fourrure gris clair et des yeux bleu vif.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

"Un bébé?" Se demanda Niffty, fixant la créature bouleversé dans les bras de Charlie.

"Pourquoi un bébé serait-il laissé à l'extérieur de l'hôtel?" demanda Charlie. "Pauvre chose..."

"Peut-être que c'est Husk?" se demanda Niffty.

"De quoi tu parles?" demanda le félin ailé.

"C'est un chat, tu es un chat."

"Ça n'en fait pas ce mon putain d'enfant!"

"Je pensais que les pécheurs ne peuvent pas avoir de bébés," commenta Angel.

"Et vous avez raison, mon ami efféminé," dit Alastor. "Cependant, ce n'est pas impossible pour les démons nés en enfer. Comme Mme Charlie ici." Cette fille écarquilla les yeux.

"Alors il est possible que ce bébé appartiennent à une famille noble."

Avec une main dans ses cheveux, Angel a demandé, "Pourquoi quelqu'un de l'autre côté de Styx serait-il dans un endroit comme celui-ci? Ce n'est pas exactement adapté aux enfants ici."

"Bonne question…" dit Charlie, fixant le bébé d'un air interrogateur.

La lèvre inférieure du chaton a commencé à trembler.

"Euh oh," dit Vaggie. Tout le monde, sans Alastor, se crispe. Aussi fort qu'un bébé puisse l'être, le chaton recommence à pleurer, il pleure en écho sur les murs du lobby.

"Oh pas de nouveau!" cria Angel.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec le maintenant?" demanda Husk.

"Il doit avoir faim!" Dit Charlie. "Avons-nous du lait?"

"Il y a un carton frais dans le frigo!" dit Niffty.

"C'est super, mais comment allons-nous le nourrir?" demanda Vaggie. "Ce n'est pas comme si nous nous étions préparés à ce qu'un bébé apparaisse à notre porte!"

"Puis-je suggérer d'utiliser un chiffon?" suggéra Alastor.

"Nous n'étouffons pas un bébé!" s'exclama Vaggie, lançant un regard meurtrier.

"Oh, ho ho, non." Alastor gloussa. "Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que vous le trempiez dans du lait chaud pour que l'enfant puisse en boire." Le regard de Vaggie ne s'éclaira pas.

Niffty sort de l'intérieur d'un tiroir avec un chiffon à la main. "J'en ai trouvé un!"

Husk regarde curieusement Alastor. "Comment saviez-vous que?" Lorsque le démon cerf ouvrit la bouche pour parler, Husk l'interrompit en lui disant: "Tu sais quoi? Je ne veux pas savoir."

Alastor gloussa encore.


End file.
